Un tributo a la memoria
by Lunaticat 'D
Summary: Quien hubiera pasado por ahí, no habría visto más que una pareja recostada en la nieve, pero ambos sabían que aquello era más. Eran dos personas que dejaban de negarse sus sentimientos, dos personas que se enfrentaban a la realidad por primera vez en meses, dos personas que dejaban el rencor al mundo, que se perdonaban a sí mismos... [one!shot]


**Disclaimer:** Ranma y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 _"Este one!shot participa en el concurso: Febrero loco, marzo otro poco, del foro Ranmaniáticos"_

*

 **Un tributo a la memoria.**

 _Por: Koitsuma_

*

A veces no nos damos cuenta de lo rápido que el tiempo a nuestro alrededor; las cosas van cambiando tan gradualmente, que llegas a un punto en el que no te das cuenta de que nada es como antes; aquel parque que solías visitar, ahora está viejo, deslucido, triste; los niños que antes jugaban en él, ahora son jóvenes que cuentan chistes, se esconden tras los arbustos a besarse, van a la cafetería de enfrente a conversar.

Incluso la nieve no parece la misma de antes, cae despacio, y se siente tan fría… te congela los huesos, y, sin embargo, permaneces allí, inerte, fuerte, sin que nadie note que tú mismo has cambiado por dentro, que no eres quien fuiste cuando todo era diferente, porque desde aquel día...desde aquel día nada es igual.

El joven de facciones duras y ojos de un profundo azul se levantó, por fin, de aquella banca en el parque que estuvo ocupando durante dos horas; las personas lo miraban, quizá por su aspecto, se le veía cansado y no llevaba puesto nada más que su habitual camisa roja y pantalones, lo cual seguramente contribuía a su caminar rígido y tembloroso, por el frío que se cernía sobre la ciudad en esa ocasión.

Caminaba despacio, con la vista al frente, pero sin mirar nada ni a nadie en especial, hasta que sus ojos reconocieron un lugar, también cambiado; se detuvo para observarlo, era un local algo sucio, abandonado hacía meses; exhibía un letrero que decía "SE RENTA", pero nadie había querido rentarlo, no desde que la anterior inquilina se marchó. Fijó su vista en el desgastado anuncio que aún seguía ahí, ajeno a los acontecimientos de los últimos meses, y un recuerdo golpeó su memoria con la fuerza de una bala… aunque nunca estuvo seguro de si esos recuerdos eran certeros, la sonrisa, la mirada, la calidez de las mejillas eran las cosas que poco recordaba, pero estaba allí, sentada, comiendo okonomiyaki, y era perfecto; pero no había mucha memoria sobre eso, por el contrario, recordaba con claridad golpes, gritos, expresiones enfadadas y todo eso le daba un vuelco al corazón, que se reavivaba por unos instantes y buscaba a tientas en la profundidad de las emociones, a ver si hallaba aquella que sólo provocaba una presencia.

Continúo su andar parsimonioso hasta llegar a casa; allí el ambiente era distinto, más cálido, como si todo aquel sentimiento de pesadumbre que aún le perseguía a él, hubiese decidido ya abandonar a los demás.

No se anunció; sabía que no hacía falta.

Soun Tendō, su padre y su madre estaban sentados a la mesa, hablando. Entró y se quitó los zapatos, apenas distrayendo a los que ahí estaban, subió las escaleras sin decir una palabra.

Nodoka lo observaba, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; no había enfado en su expresión, más bien, estaba preocupada.

Para cuando Kasumi terminó la cena, el cielo estaba ya oscurecido y Ranma permanecía acostado en el futón, temblando.

No sabía si era el frío, o esa sensación que se apoderaba de él al caer la noche, consciente de que el sueño iba a invadirle y volvería a verla, volvería a ver aquella escena en pesadillas, el día que ella se marchó… y despertaría por la mañana empapado en sudor, para comenzar nuevamente la rutina de un día que no parecía diferente del resto.

Toc, toc, toc.

Abrió los ojos; tocaban a la puerta, la escasa luz de la ventana desdibujaba la silueta que se hallaba afuera,esperando.

No se levantó, no habló, sólo esperó.

—¿Ranma?... —era Kasumi —¿Puedo entrar?

"No" pensó Ranma para sus adentros, no tenía nada en su contra, no le odiaba, pero su subconsciente le decía que debía culpar a alguien, le convencía a gritos de que todos fueron responsables del atroz, de que todos se quedaron de brazos cruzados, de que ninguno hizo lo suficiente… de que pudieron haber…

—Ranma, voy a entrar…

Y así lo hizo, penetró en la oscura habitación a tientas, llevaba un plato con comida que depositó cuidadosamente sobre la mesilla al lado del umbral. Buscando en el suelo la figura del chico de la coleta, se inclinó para hablarle.

—Lo siento por… interrumpirte —calló unos segundos, los ojos azules fijados en ella de esa forma tan intensa, le hacían sentir mal, como si no le perteneciera aquella mirada, como si estuviese robandosela a alguien más —mañana es… mañana es el cumpleaños de Akane, todos iremos a verla… ¿quieres ven…

—¿Todos? —Kasumi asintió —¿Nabiki también?

No sabía porque, pero Nabiki era la única que lo comprendía, que era consciente de lo que significaba aquel verano cuando Akane se marchó de casa; pasaba largas horas encerrada en su habitación, y Ranma podría haber jurado que la escuchaba maldecir por las noches. Quería saber lo que ella pensaba, si realmente consideraba correcta una visita después de que Akane decidiera abandonarlos; porque sí, lo había decidido descaradamente, aquella mañana había salido de casa para encontrarse con él, les había dejado de manera tan sutil que resultaba patético.

Tonta, tonta Akane, se fue, se fue sin pensar en lo que ellos sentirían, y Ranma estaba enfadado, estaba muy enfadado con ella, y con todos los demás por no haber impedido que se marchara.

Y también enfadado consigo mismo por no decidirse a seguirla, por ser un idiota orgulloso que se sentía demasiado importante, por no darse cuenta nunca de que ella le amaba, y no decirle nunca que sentía lo mismo…

Estaba enfadado por haberla perdido.

—Creo que… no creo que ella quiera venir realmente; está algo…

—¿Enfadada? —las palabras sonaban arrastradas, su voz sonaba tan seca por usarla tan poco, que parecía muchos años mayor de lo que realmente era.

—No creo que sea enfado, más bien es…

—Tampoco quiero ir —declaró, y se giró para darle la espalda a la mayor de las Tendō, ignorando como ella suspiraba con desgana.

—Por favor, Ranma. Ella querría verte allí, ¿no crees?

No respondió; Kasumi comprendió que había vuelto a su mudismo habitual, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta, derrotada.

—Salimos a las 9 de la mañana —fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar.

Ranma se levantó de pronto, y se escabulló por la ventana, hacia el tejado.

Observó de reojo la ventana de la habitación de Akane —las luces permanecían encendidas, y todo como ella lo había dejado, sólo las persianas fueron corridas por Kasumi el día después de su partida —antes de detenerse frente a la contigua; ésta permanecía cerrada, y las luces dentro apagadas, tuvo el impulso de llamar, pero se contuvo continuando su recorrido.

Al subir, el aire fresco le golpeó tan fuerte en el rostro que tuvo la impresión de verla allí sentada, observando a las estrellas, envuelta en una bata color azul y con su corto cabello soplado por el viento.

Pero no era ella, ella ya no estaba allí, en su lugar quedaba una sombra lejana, una sombra que ahora le observaba, y movía lo labios suavemente.

—Hola

Tardó un rato en comprender lo que estaba pasando, se quedó paralizado, para cuando por fin se dio cuenta que a quién veía era la mediana de las Tendō, ésta había vuelto a su posición inicial, abrazando sus rodillas y observando el cielo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo te subiste? ", "¿Piensas en ella? "

Las preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza, pero su boca, negándose a decirlas, profirió sólo un leve gruñido. Se sentía un tanto impaciente, la chica acababa de invadir su 'espacio', el lugar a dónde podía escapar cuando le invadía cada recuerdo…

—¿Vas a ir con ellos mañana?

Nabiki no lo miró; él supo que se refería a la visita que la familia haría a Akane por su cumpleaños.

—No

—Deberías ir —sentenció ella sin esperar más respuesta del ojo azul, aunque de todas formas él no pensaba añadir nada.

Sus manos de pronto se apretaron formando tensos puños, imaginando lo que diría a continuación —ella querrá verte.

Rechinó los dientes, ni siquiera se dignaba a encararlo mientras hablaba, estaba harto de escuchar esas palabras: "Akane querría esto", "A Akane le gustaría que hicieras aquello"

¿Quiénes eran todos para decir lo que Akane quería o no?, ella lo había abandonado, no quería nada de él, y a él no le importaba lo que ella quisiera decirle.

Debería echar a Nabiki de ahí, debería decirle que se largara y dejara de molestarlo, que ella también tenía la culpa de todo y que ella no…

—Estaba pensando en mamá… —la voz de la castaña se escuchó suave, lenta, serena; ajena a todo el tumulto de emociones que Ranma experimentaba en aquel preciso instante —¿Le habría dolido así… lo de Akane?

Y por fin lo observó, esta vez más tiempo, y más profundo; los ojos avellana se clavaron en él y, por primera vez en tantos años, pudo notar lo mucho que se parecían a los de Akane.

*

La casa estaba sola, los Tendō y los Saotome (a excepción de Ranma) se habían marchado ya.

Soun,Genma, Nodoka y Kasumi se marcharon desde las 9,como habían dicho.

"Iremos primero a ver a Akane, y luego visitaremos la tumba de mamá"

Había escuchado que Kasumi decía a su hermana, la cual se había marchado una hora después, sin decirle a dónde, dejándolo sumido en el silencio ininterrumpido del domingo.

Sentado en el tejado, con la vista fija en ninguna parte,se preguntaba si realmente había hecho lo correcto al no acompañar a los demás.

"Tal vez ella si quería verme"

Ése era el pensamiento que se cruzaba por su cabeza, y al que alejaba con una fuerte sacudida, obligándolo a volver al interior de su conciencia y convenciéndose a sí mismo de que estaba bien así, de que no debía ir, de que ella no quería que estuviese allí.

"Sabes que no es verdad" insistía su mente, el subconsciente que de vez en cuando le decía verdad, y otras tantas, mentiras.

"No quieres ir, porque no quieres verla

"Basta " se exigió Ranma.

"...sabes que no lo soportarías"

"Basta ya"

"... no aguantas revivir de nuevo lo que ocurrió aquel día..."

"Basta, déjame en paz"

"...eres un maldito cobarde"

—¡BASTA! —el grito salió desde dentro de sus entrañas, con todas sus fuerzas. No se dio cuenta en qué momento se había puesto de pie, tenía la respiración agitada y el rostro perlado en sudor; el frío que le calaba en lo hondo del corazón, pareció repentinamente un fuego, un fuego que extinguía la nieve de alrededor, y lo hacía moverse hacia adelante sobre los tejados, dejando tras de sí la casa Tendō y al molesto subconsciente que no dejaba de decir a gritos una sarta de mentiras y medias verdades.

Se detuvo solo hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente cansado, sobre un burdo y desgastado techo y se desplomó sobre éste; había tratado de huir de sus propios pensamientos, como siempre.

Después de todo lo ocurrido seguía sin aprender a no reprimirse, a dejar de ser tan estúpido y orgulloso, si tan sólo pudiera admitirlo… si acaso Akane pudiera escucharlo una vez más.

Entonces fue cuando alzó la vista y se dio cuenta de dónde estaba; se incorporó asustado, sus pies lo condujeron hasta aquel lugar que no planeaba visitar, hacia la persona que llevaba evitando tantos meses, por vergüenza, por rabia, por terquedad.

No, no quería, no estaba preparado… no lo necesitaba.

Comenzó a retroceder, aterrado como si tuviese ante sí al más horripilante monstruo, el de la realidad. Un golpe seco, y terminó tendido en el suelo, sobre la fría y blanca nieve; acababa de caer de unos tres metros, pero no le importaba, se había alejado, había huido nuevamente…

Nunca supo cuánto tiempo pasó allí tendido, quizás fueron minutos, quizás horas, quizás días, o semanas… fundiéndose con la nieve, vislumbrando el nublado cielo, preguntándose si estaría bien así, si morir ahí tendría algún significado especial.

—Creía que no vendrías

Abrió los ojos, ni siquiera supo cuando los cerró,sólo sabía que quería quedarse allí para siempre. Escuchó unos pasos acercarse, y una figura sentándose a su lado en la nieve.

—Se fueron a ver a mi madre; espere para poder ver sola a Akane, quería hablar con ella…

Escuchaba las palabras, pero eran solo sonidos sin ningún sentido; no sabía quién la pronunciaba y tampoco le interesaba.

—¿Sabes?, Cuando se fue aquel día, tuve un mal presentimiento.

Nunca me pareció bien que saliera con Ryōga cada vez que ustedes discutían; ella decía que eso te enseñaría… Siempre confío en que no fueras tan cabeza hueca.

Nabiki bajó la mirada, quizás esperando una reacción enfadada del chico de la coleta, pero él ni siquiera uera se movía, permanecía ahí, ausente, sin importarle que la nieve comenzará a caer sobre su rostro; ella lo observaba con intensidad, como sentía nunca haber observado a alguien en su vida, poco a poco, y casi sin creer que lo haría, se recostó a su lado, sobre un costado, sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Nunca quise que se fuera así, Ranma…

"Tampoco yo; nunca quise perderla"

—Era mi hermana, la más pequeña. Era tonta, orgullosa, y estaba estúpidamente enamorada de ti...

"Y yo de ella, desde el primer momento"

—¿Porqué?, ¿por qué ella, Ranma?; ¿por qué no yo?, ¡yo en su lugar!

"También quería morirme en su lugar"

Y ella lloró; y él también.

Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, desde que Akane se fue, los dos derramaron lágrimas.

Ambos se habían encerrado en una burbuja dentro de sí mismos, enfadados con el mundo y con Akane por haberlos abandonado. Por haberse marchado con Ryōga aquel día en que el muchacho perdido no pudo protegerla, porque, ¿de que podían servirle las artes marciales ante aquello?

Un accidente, habían dicho...accidente.

Akane Tendō, una chica tan fuerte, tan enérgica, tan orgullosa… perdió la vida en un accidente.

Los sollozos de Nabiki por su hermana se apagaban con intermitencia, mientras las lágrimas de él bajaban silenciosas por sus mejillas; y ambos permanecían allí, inertes, hasta que el desplomo total les alcanzó, y la mediana de las Tendō buscó refugio en el cálido cuello de su otrora cuñado.

Quien hubiera pasado por ahí, no habría visto más que una pareja recostada en la nieve, pero ambos sabían que aquello era más. Eran dos personas que dejaban de negarse sus sentimientos, dos personas que se enfrentaban a la realidad por primera vez en meses, dos personas que dejaban el rencor al mundo, que se perdonaban a sí mismos; dos personas que amaban a Akane Tendō, y que hoy dejaban ir ese recuerdo, y la culpa que les atormentaba…

*

 **Epílogo**

*

—¡Akane!

Una niña de ojos azules y cabello corto color negro, volvió la vista ante la mención de su nombre; era su madre, que caminaba hacia ella llevando un gran ramo de flores; al lado estaba su padre, un hombre alto y fornido, con el cabello largo recogido en una trenza.

Ambos se acercaron hasta la niña, que observaba la lápida de mármol tan bien cuidada, y adornada de hermosas flores de primavera que resplandecían ante el calor del sol.

 _A la memoria de Akane Tendō._

 _De amigos y familiares, jamás te olvidaremos._

Y jamás lo hicieron; y esa pequeña niña que sonreía felizmente y corría de un lado para otro era la más grande prueba, un recuerdo, un tributo a su memoria, a la memoria de Akane.

*

Palabras: 2, 573

Muy bien, pues aquí está, hasta me nació un pequeño epílogo xd

Como ya mencioné arriba, esta historia fue hecha para un concurso del foro Ranmaniáticos (el link está en mi perfil; si gustan darse una vuelta por ahí, son bienvenidos. Tenemos muchos retos, juegos y más c:)

El reto consistía en escribir un one!shot basado en una imagen, la que me tocó es la que tiene de portada el fic… si ya sé, daba para algo romántico y bla bla bla,pero es que a mi no me sale eso xdxd yo amo el angst y la tragedia, lo siento :(

Además, lo que se formó en mi cabeza con Ranma y Nabiki me encantó, si ella no fuese una piedra sin sentimientos (más que por el dinero) harían buena pareja xdxd

En fin, espero les haya gustado, y no los haya aburrido tanto con mis kilométricas notas.

Déjenme un review y los amaré eternamente xd

P. D. ¿Quién se creyó que Akane había dejado a Ranma por otro?, ¿Nadie?, ¿no?... Bueno :(


End file.
